1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, for example, to a control apparatus for controlling a condition of a user and a periphery environment by using bio-information of a user such as breathing, pulse-beats and heartbeats and environment information such as weather, date and hour and ambient temperature and further relates to its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it has been known an audio system, a television, a video apparatus and the like as an acoustic and a video apparatus. These and reproduce information recorded on a recording medium beforehand and also receive and reproduce information distributed by means of an electric wave and the like, but in any of them, users themselves should select a desired sound and/or video content and the reproducing condition of the sound volume, the sound quality, the brightness of the video and the like was to be adjusted when it is necessary.
In recent years, an environment adaptive type acoustic apparatus has been proposed where music can be enjoyed pleasantly by detecting bio-information of a resident even though an aged person and a physically handicapped person resides in any part of a room. According to this apparatus, it is controlled such that the condition becomes the most optimal one fit with this physical condition of a resident by properly adjusting the sound quality, the volume of the sound or the like according to the bio-information of a resident. Also, it is possible to reproduce preferable music of a resident corresponding to his physical condition by judging what a content the resident listens to preferably in what a situation according to the physical condition of the resident and at the same time according to the living environment condition, for example, such as date and hour, weather and a number of indoor people.
In a patent reference 1, there is shown with respect to an environment adaptive type acoustic apparatus mentioned above.
<Patent Reference 1>
Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 11-221196
However, in the prior art an environment adaptive type acoustic apparatus mentioned above, it is possible to propose music suitable for a present physical condition of a user, but there was a problem that it was not consider about a condition which a user feels comfortable and the degree of his satisfaction. For example, it was not possible to make a user be a relaxed state of mind by easing his tension in a case when a user is in a state of tension before going to bed or make his physical condition be activated in a case when an activity level of a user is low in the morning. Therefore, the sensibility of a user could not be satisfied as a result.